It is generally known for conventional airbag deployment to occur through a headliner assembly to an upper trim interface structure. However, for a coupe version vehicle, the headliner formation at the rear is not possible due to manufacturing limitations. It would be desirable to provide a side curtain airbag deployment apparatus to direct deployment of the side curtain airbag through an interface joint defined at least in part by one or more trim pieces. It would be desirable to provide a side curtain airbag deployment apparatus that included at least one guide member extending longitudinally along at least a portion of a stowed side curtain airbag. It would be desirable to provide a side curtain airbag deployment apparatus that included at least one guide ramp directing deployment of the side curtain airbag toward an openable passage defined at least in part by one or more trim pieces. It would be desirable to provide a side curtain airbag deployment apparatus that surrounded the side curtain airbag on three sides to define an airbag deployment opening facing a rear surface of one or more trim pieces adjacent an openable passage. It would be desirable to provide a side curtain airbag deployment apparatus that included a generally U-shaped cross section.